Feelings of Regret
by Istealurfrenchfries
Summary: Jasper can't deal with the guilt of Bella's 18th birthday party. He returns to Forks, only to find that Bella is falling, hard. Can he save her from the hole that Edward left her in?
1. He Left

**To anyone who read 'A Weekend with Emmett' I will update! I have terrible writers block on that story right now, so I gave you this. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. ** _Darn._

No. This couldn't be happening to me. Edward can't be leaving me. After everything that happened last year. After James?

I stumbled through the woods, calling his name. Hoping that this was just some cruel dream, and that I'd wake up in Edward's arms any minute now. But deep inside I knew that this was real. He really left me. Didn't want me anymore. I was just plain Bella. The liability.

I tripped over a root and fell, but didn't really feel it. All I felt was shock running through my veins. _Here. Here's a good spot to stay. _Lying here in the mud was where I belonged. I was stupid to even think I could ever add up to Edward. He was perfect. I was the dumb, clumsy, naive human.

_What about his family? _I have grown to love them as much as my own, even Rosalie. Obviously they didn't feel the same. They couldn't even spare the human a goodbye? This whole time it was only for show. _Why?_ I always knew that I wasn't special, but this was like being kicked in the gut. I was being set up for this the entire time.

At this moment, I hated Edward. I hated him with everything I had. How dare he trick me into loving him, then leave. Make me think that I acually deserved to be loved. Make up lies that I could ever hold his heart. Why'd he even bother with me, if this was what he had planned? Why'd he tell me his families secret? Because he knew I would too afraid to tell anyone? Because he dazzled me? Because I'm that gullible to believe he loved me?

It was getting dark as I laid on the ground and let the pain consume me. I sobbed loudly, not caring if anyone heard. If I was lucky, a wandering vampire would hear and come finish me off. Save me from this pain. The world would be better off without Bella. The girl no one would miss. In my head, I begged for someone to kill me now.

I heard footsteps approach. _This is it. _ I awaited the precious peace that was to come. Then I felt myself being lifted up by two srong arms. I finally opened my eyes in what felt like hours. I saw one of the quiluete boys, Sam I think. But what was he doing here? Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Hadn't I been embarrassed enough?

We were going to my house. _Of course. _Charlie would have noticed I'd not been home. He would have wondered why I hadn't set out his dinner. He would would have called the _Cullens_, to see if I was there. Of course no one would pick up, they'd never pick up again.

Finally I saw my house come into view, and was surprised. There were cars everywhere. Most of them from police. Some were from the people at the reservation. I spotted Billy's car amongst the rest, but was too out of it to find him. I finally spotted Charlie, on the porch. He looked terrified, I automatically felt awful. I guess it was true that everything was my fault. I was always the one inflicting pain on others. I was always the one needing to be saved. The world would be so much _better _without me.

Charlie sprinted over, as soon as he saw us. I felt myself being shifted arms. I looked right into the worried gaze of my father. The one who had somehow forgiven me after giving him the same speech my mom did when she left him. Leaving him, then coming back with a broken leg.

He took me up to my room. I see Billy leaning against the counter in the kitchen. He gave me a knowing look. Like he knew exactly what was wrong. How could he? I was the only one who knew they were leaving.

Charlie placed me on my bed. I curled into it, not caring if it got dirty from my filthy clothes. Charlie sat next to me and grabbed my ice cold hand.

"Why, Bells? What happened? What could make you do something like this? Where's Edward?" Mentioning _his _name was all I could take. I broke down and sobbed again. You'd think I'd have no tears left after spending the majority of the day crying. Charlie seemed to understand this, because his face got all red and he stormed out of the room, muttering. "I can't believe that low life little..." I turned my head towards the soft pillow, not wanting to hear it anymore. I soon dropped into a pain filled sleep.

**What'd you think? Like it? Hate it? Show some love, and leave a review to let me know how I did.**


	2. Numb

**Hello again! I'm back! Another short one chapter, my apologies. I PROMISE they will get longer. The interesting stuff starts happening next chapter.**

**I realize, that I made Billy lean against the counter, in the last chapter. Pointed out by ****Danixyah.** ***Face palms* My mistake. Let's just say that he leant against the counter, while sitting in his wheel chair. Please?**

**Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own. I'm not fully happy with how this chapter turned out. I wanted it to be better. But here it is anyway! Enjoy! **

A week after Sam Uley found me in the woods, Charlie made me go to school, when I got a clean bill of health. I can't stand it, how everyone looks at me. Like they knew it would happen. That he was going to leave me broken. I put on a brave face for everyone. Tricking them into believing that I didn't care, when I was really breaking inside.

Now, four months later, I've become numb. I've stopped feeling the heartbreak, just beautiful silence. I don't care how anyone stares at me anymore. It doesn't matter if they whisper rumors about my life. I know Charlie thinks I've lost it, but I can't bring myself to care. I did the same routine every day. Get up, go to school, come home, make Charlie food. I hardly eat anymore. Only when Charlie notices I haven't eaten in two days. All my clothes are baggy, and hang off of me. My cheek bones were defined from lack of nutrition, and I have black circles under my eyes. I didn't care anymore.

The only time I felt pain, was in the few hours I slept. The nightmares got worse every night, to the point where Charlie has stopped waking me up from them. It was always the same dream over, and over again.

_"I'm leaving you Bella. I've lost whatever interest I had in you. Isn't it obvious? You're a human. Unworthy, and unloved. I will admit, with great regret, that you had captivated me with your ability to shield your mind from me." He sighed. "That has frustrated me to no end. I invited you into my life in search of some answers. But you have failed to give me any. I hope that one day, I will figure out what is wrong with your mind. I chose you out of curiosity, that is all._

_ "My family has put up with you, for my benefit. I kept you from turning into a vampire, because I couldn't stand to have you in my family. You would have been a liability, and a constant hassle to deal with. I can't do that to my family._

_ "Forget me, and don't even think about trying to follow us. It'll only get your miserable life killed." He was gone by the time I blinked. I brokenly followed, not really knowing where I was going. I know he told me not to follow, but I didn't care. If I died, then so be it. _

_ Stumbling through the wood, in the dark, I kept calling his name. Over and over, hoping for some off chance, that he'd come back. _

_ I felt someone come behind me. Thinking it was him, I turned around. Only to be faced with blood red eyes. __**His**__ blood red eyes. _

_ "I thought I told you to stay away." He growled in my ear._

_ "Edward" I choked out, right before he lunged._

Every night, I would try to force myself to stay awake. Every night, I failed. Falling asleep, out of pure exhaustion. The same dream, destroying my memory of Edward. The perfect man, I met last year. Who finally got the sense to leave me.

I struggled to remember my Edward. The image I knew him to be, was fading away to a monster. I couldn't let that happen! He couldn't be a monster! It just wasn't possible. I didn't want to be haunted with that image of him the rest of my life. I wanted to remember him as the gentle being who carried me to the nurse, after passing out in biology.

He hurt me. I knew that, but was it really his fault? Was it his fault that I was a pathetic human? That I couldn't handle his way of life? That I was ordinary, and clumsy? Was it his fault that I was the one, stupid enough to falsely react, and try and save my mother? Only to almost get killed by James.

The more I thought about it, the less I blamed him. I was the hopeless one. I'd leave me too, if I got the chance. Find something better. Not the useless human at my feet. Find someone capable of giving me what I wanted. No, it's not _his_ fault. It's _mine. _Finally, after four months, I realized this. It made me _hate_ myself even more.

**Like? Hate? Please, **_**please**_** review, and tell me how I did.**


	3. Pain

**Hey, I'm back! I've decided to give a sneak peak to anyone who reviews. Unless, of course, you hated it and don't want to know what happens next. I'm acually really nervous about this one.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Twilight Saga. *Sighs* **_**Well crap.**_

**Warning: This chaper contains self-harm. Not meant to offend anybody.**

**Not- beta'd, any mistakes are mine.**

_ I was in front of a large building, a castle of sorts. There were plenty of people walking around it, acting as if it didn't exist. How could they not pay it any attention? Was I the only one who felt like a deer in the headlights? The building had a dangerous feel to it. Like something terrible happened here, and was going to happen again. _

_ Everyone hustled around me, having somewhere to go. I stuck out against the crowd, wearing completely different colors than everyone else. I suddenly felt someone grabbing my arm, and pulling me away, with a sense of urgency. I tried, but didn't succeed in getting loose from their grip. They were stronger than me, by a long shot. _

_They were well covered by a cloak, but I got a glimpse of their features. Male, well muscled arms, shaped face. He had an angry expression. He was dragging me towards the building. My heart rate sped up, but I somehow knew not to scream or make noise. That would only get me killed. I was frozen, not struggling anymore. We passed through the crowd silently, with a few occasional grunts from the man. The people around us still paid no attention. Why couldn't they see, I need help._

_ Finally, he pulled me up to the doors, and inside. I starting fighting again. Nothing good could come out of this. Instantly, two more pairs of hands restrained me, both men. I knew I didn't stand a chance, but that didn't stop me from struggling. This time, kicking and screaming. They drug me down a hall. Past various rooms, all normal looking. We passed people walking down the hall, still not noticing me. They all stared blankly ahead, ignoring my screams and pleas. _

_ We came to the doors at the end. I got pushed inside, and finally recognized where I was. The Volturi. Edward told me little about them before he abandoned me. A group of vampires, who held law. But what did they want with me? _

_ I looked up to see who it was in the room, to stare into the faces of all the Cullens. My heart soared when I realized that they were going to take me back. That is, until I saw their eyes. All had the same, blood red eyes. They looked like true vampires from the books._

_ Carlisle and Esme, the most pacifist people I know, looked down at me with hatred. Jasper and little Alice, both glaring at me. Rosalie couldn't hate me more. Even Emmett, who was the joker in the family, was ready to kill me. I hadn't noticed that Edward wasn't sitting with them, until he came up behind me and put his hand on my neck. Graciously, he leaned down, whispering in my ear._

_ "Goodbye, pet." He snapped my neck._

I sat straight up in my bed, gasping for air and clutching my torso. What was that? I've never dreamt about all of the Cullens before, just him. I looked at my alarm clock, it read 11:43. I'd fallen asleep earlier than I wanted to. I started shaking uncontrollably. Good thing Charlie's working late. He didn't have to deal with this.

The picture of the Cullens, and the Volturi came to my mind again. The way their eyes pierced me, full of hate. Shuddering, I remembered the feeling of Edward behind me, preparing to kill me.

I was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea, sickened by the thought. I stumbled and fell out of the bed. Most likely earning a bruise later. I scrambled back up to my feet and set running down the hall, to the bathroom. Falling a few more times in the process. I didn't bother shutting the door, as no one would see or hear me. I barely made it to the toilet before I was throwing up what little there was in my stomach. I dry heaved for a good five minutes. Finally leaning back from the toilet, I broke down and sobbed. Deep and painful. _Please, just let this torture end! _Frustrated, I let out the strangled scream of agony, that I had been holding in. _I just needed peace from the pain! _Finally, it hurt too much to be bearable. I couldn't think straight. I clutched my hair, and looked around frantically.

My eyes landed on what would give me the release I so desperately needed. Charlie's razor blades. I grabbed the box and quickly dug one out. I knew this was a bad idea, but all reason in my system was long gone. I just wanted this pain to leave me. I wanted to die.

Taking a ragged breath, I pulled the blade across the skin on my right arm. I winced. It hurt, but it felt good to get this out of me. More tears made their way down my face, dripping onto the cut I'd made.

I looked down and it actually sunk in to what I had just done. My hands shaking, I tossed the used blade away from me. The sobs came back full force. What had I jut done? I really am that worthless, aren't I? This is what I resulted to, for a _boy_? What am I going to do if someone finds out?

On the floor of the bathroom, I sobbed myself back into a dreamless sleep.

**Like? Hate? Please leave a review, and remember that I'll send a sneak peak!**


	4. Panic

**Here you go, fourth chapter! Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine. **_**Sorry Saxophoneplayaa152.**_

**Big thanks to Danixyah, who sent me the nicest PM ever about my work. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but my birthday's coming around, so...**

Groggily, I woke up on the bathroom floor. I was confused, until I looked at my wrist. Everything that happened last night, came flooding back in my memories. Looking on the floor, I was horrified to see the bloodied razor blade. The thought of that against my skin was sickening. I scrambled to the toilet, dry heaving for a good while. Slowly, I got up and steadied myself. Breathing deeply, I looked through the window and saw that it was still dark. I knew it was early in the morning. Suddenly my eyes widened. _Charlie! _I was passed out on the floor of the only bathroom in the house. With a bleeding arm, and one of his razor blades on the floor. _His_ razor blade with _my_ blood on it. He's going to flip, make me go back to Phoenix with my mom. I looked around. Where is he? Why hasn't he woke me up, and start yelling at me yet? Declaring that I'm too much to handle, send me on a plane? Why would he just leave me here? Is he waiting for me to wake up, so he can get angry? I started crying openly. He was the one who was kind enough to take me in. It hurt to disappoint Charlie. It hurt even more to know that he'd be the one kicking me out.

I'd grown to love Charlie, and Forks, despite all that has happened to me in the last few months. Despite the fact that I had my heart crushed, and I was left in the woods, I really started to like this little town. I mean sure, I missed the sun and beach, but I came here for a reason. Yeah, I missed my mom, but she had Phil. She was happier with him than me. Who would want me as their daughter? I could never be anything of importance. I couldn't make anyone happy. Give them what they wanted. Make their dreams come true. I was just plain Bella. Who could see any potential in me? The people I trusted left me for crying out loud! Obviously I wasn't any good to them. The Cullens were the most truthful people I know, so them leaving made me open my eyes. I was nothing special, and never would be. I needed to look in the mirror and remember who I was. The ordinary, unloved human. So I guess I should thank the Cullens. They showed me who I will never be. Lifted the veil that hid who I really was. Made me rethink my life. Made me accept that I won't ever be beautiful as Rosalie. Or as talented as Alice. I won't be as loving as Esme. I'm just useless Bella.

All of this went through my head as I panicked. The room was spinning. I gripped the counter of the bathroom and breathed. I needed to breathe, or I was going to pass out. And missing school was sure not going to help me. I stumbled out of the room. I barely missed cutting my foot on the blade on my way out.

I peaked in Charlie's room, hoping that maybe, he'd gone straight to bed. I knew it was unlikely, seeing as the bathroom was straight across from his room. I lightly tapped on the door, receiving no answer. Gently, I pushed the door open.

"Dad?" Nothing. He wasn't in here. A part of me was relieved, while the other was terrified. Maybe he just stayed downstairs, and fell asleep. However, I knew he would have come up to at least take a shower, or use the bathroom.

As I walked down the stairs, I was all kinds of jittery. To say I'm nervous would be a massive understatement. I was flipping out, to the point of almost passing out. I would beg him if I had too. _Please, I don't want to leave. _This house holds too many memories, and I don't think I could go back to my mother. Not after everything I've done here.

I was reaching the kitchen now. I was fully ready to see him standing there, fuming. Quickly, I ran in, putting my arm behind my back.

"Dad!" He wasn't here. Where the heck was he? I'm beginning to seriously freak out now. I frantically looked around, searching the upstairs, and downstairs again. It wasn't until I came back to the kitchen, when I saw what I missed. The answering machine was blinking, telling me that there was a missed message. I walked over and clicked the button, it started playing the only message.

"Bella, honey? I know your probably asleep, and you'll probably freak out when you realize that I'm not home. I was driving home, and my car broke down. Jacob found me and said he'd fix it. I'm staying the night at the Blacks. I'm taking off tomorrow, and will be home tomorrow night. I love you, Bells, be careful." The machine clicked for a few seconds, then went silent. I slid to the ground, sobbing out of relief. Charlie didn't find out, I could stay. God knows I don't deserve it, but I'm grateful.

As I had my hand over my face, I really looked at the cut I made from last night. I hadn't thought about until now, but it was really painful. There was blood smeared all around it. Angry red streaks ran down my arm. And I didn't even cut that deep! It was ugly, just as it should be.

It was up, on my feet, and running up the stairs fast enough that I was dizzy. I couldn't let Charlie know what happened. I couldn't let him lose faith that I can be normal again. I have to at least try, to pretend to be fine.

I ran into the bathroom, and took in the sight. The box of razor blades, on it's side. The blade that I'd used, was laying bloodied in the middle of the floor. There were drops of blood, where I had cut myself. I wanted to start sobbing all over again. _What have I done? _

Quickly, I carefully grabbed the used blade and cleaned it off the best I could. I put it in my closet, not knowing where else it should go. I couldn't throw it away; Charlie would become suspicious. If I chucked it in the woods, then a wandering vampire might smell my scent. I couldn't put Charlie or anyone else in danger of that, because of my reckless actions. My room was my only other option.

Next came the floor. I took the box of razor blades and put in back on the counter, then running downstairs to find rags. I wet them, then scrubbed the tiles until they were white again. Putting the rags in the hamper, I examined my work. There were no traces of my episode from last night.

Walking into the kitchen, feeling relieved, I finally looked at the time. It was only barely after six. Class started at eight. I had almost an hour and a half before I needed to leave. I looked at the cut that needed to be dealt with. Washing it out in the sink, I grabbed bandages. After drying it, I wrapped my wrist with the gauze. Not bothering to use any medication on it.

I pulled out jeans and a red shirt. After dressing, I didn't put any makeup on. I don't care what I look like anymore. It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone. _Who would want me?_

I planned on reading until I had to leave, but I couldn't concentrate. My thoughts kept drifting to back when he read with me. How he'd play with my hair as I read aloud. The thought sent more pain to the hole in my chest. I snapped the book shut and got up. There was no use dwelling right now.

I looked at the fridge with disgust. All food made me nauseous now. I was getting even _thinner_.

I settled on pacing until I had to leave, trying not to think about anything. Specifically not the Cullens, or anything to do with them. I was afraid that if I did, I would have a repeat of last night. And I never wanted that to happen again.

Finally, it was 7:30, an I could leave for school. I slung my tattered, old backpack on. I figured that I didn't need a jacket. Today was one of those rare days when there was no rain. I could see the sun start to shine through the clouds.

The ride to school was uneventful. As usual, there weren't many people on the roads. I could think without worrying about getting into wreck. Of course, I really didn't want to think. I always had the same thoughts, so I kept my eyes on the road.

School was the same as everyday. Bleak. I sat in class, not really paying any attention to the teacher. Not really thinking about anything. I listened to Jessica drone on about her life. Simply nodding my head every time she pauses. That was all it took to convince her that you were listening.

Before fourth period, I hadn't even thought about my arm. I guess I didn't bandage it well enough, because it's covering was falling off. At first I panicked, not wanting anyone to see. I pushed my sleeve down, and kept my arm under my desk for the rest of the period.

The bell rang, signaling us that is was time for lunch. I grabbed my stuff and practically bolted from the class. I quickly shoved my stuff in my locker, then went to the nurses office to get another bandage. I knew she wouldn't ask why. The nurse avoided treating people at all cost She was grossed out by it. I don't know why she decided to take the job.

With my luck, the nurses office was closed. She took a sick day. I briefly considered breaking in and getting what I needed, but that would only land me in trouble. Looking at the clock, it was ten minutes into lunch. I hurried and went to the cafeteria.

Walking in, I was relieved to find that people were still in the lunch line. No one had noticed that I was gone. Getting into the line, I picked my food at random. I knew I wasn't going to eat any of it.

I made my way to the lunch table, where Mike, Ben, Angela, and Jessica were sitting. Sighing I pulled my sleeve down, there was no need for everyone to think I was emo. Angela met my eyes with a smile when I sat down, I wished I could be as happy as her.

Mike and Jessica were deep in conversation, while Ben and Angela were sitting together at a corner of the table. I felt like the odd one out.

I sat there, staring at nothing, until I felt someone tap my shoulder. Looked over, I realized that Jessica had moved and was now sitting right next to me. Her eyes were wide. "Bella, what did you do to you arm?" Crap. My sleeve had ridden up, and the cut was exposed. There was no way that I could tell Jessica. In an hour, the whole school would know.

"I cut myself while making dinner last night." That was a terrible lie. But by the way she relaxed, told me that she'd bought it. _Thank God. _

The rest of the day went by fast. I drove home, and sure enough, Charlie was home before me. Stepping inside, I saw him sitting at the table.

"Hey, Kid. Sorry about this morning." He didn't sound like he'd noticed anything different.

"It's fine. Just scared me." I started getting meat out for hamburgers.

"Oh, I ate earlier at the station. I'm good for the night." He put the food back up for me.

"Okay then." I hurried upstairs and tried to work on homework.

**Like? Hate? I worked hard on this, so leave a review and let me know if my efforts were worth it.****Remember, I'll send you a preview.**


	5. Negative Progress

**A/N I'm so so so so sorry that this is late! I took a day off, and it turned into 15. I'm sorry!**

**I'm not completely happy with this one. I was almost done with the chapter, then my computer decided that it was a good time to freeze and restart itself. Lost almost all of it and had to rewrite. I didn't have the patience to rewrite every detail, so this chapter seems a little rushed. Sorry about that. **_**I tried!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Beta'd by Saxophoneplayaa152. **_**Thank you darlin'!**_

It had been little over a week since Tuesday. Charlie hadn't found out, and I wasn't going to say anything. I hadn't touched or even thought about using the blade that was hidden in my closet. I wasn't going to risk it.

So, for the most part, I went back to my usual scedule. Although now I was slightly more aware of what I was doing. I never let my thoughts wander towards the Cullens. Any of them: even Rosalie. I was afraid that if I did, then I would completely break down again. I won't let Edward ruin my life just because I wasn't a good girlfriend. I had to make an effort for Charlie's sake.

But I just wanted to give up all over again. To go back to being a zombie. Go back to not caring anymore. It was difficult to make Charlie believe that I was getting over him. Straining to act like a normal human. A normal human who wasn't in the clutches of depression. Depression of having your heart ripped out of your body forcefully.

Sleep was a new thing all together. The nightmares still cease to go away. I've just managed to keep my screaming to a minimum at night. I stay up all night most of the time, but I can't stay awake forever. I doze off every other night. Not deep sleep but enough to dream. That's the only time I don't have my guard up: when the nightmares hit.

I'm still not ready to eat normally. All food makes me sick. I force myself to eat, simply for survival. I need to be healthy again, but I can't find the will to want to live. I'm hanging by a thread. If Charlie died, I wouldn't be here. There was no point. No one else would want me. Heck, Charlie probably doesn't even want me!

School was the same. My 'injury' has healed, but I still keep it covered. Looking at it makes me think about him. I've also taken to wearing more long sleeves, which doesn't raise too much suspicion considering I live in the rainiest place in Washington. At least now I'm paying attention to what I wear. Alice would be proud.

Thoughts like that slip through my head sometimes no matter how hard I try to forget. Not just about him either. Alice, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. Even Rosalie and Jasper at times. Every time I almost fall, I think of Emmett. How he would make a joke and crack me a smile. Anytime I had to meet Charlie at the hospital for something, my heart lurched at the thought of Carlisle. When someone sent a glare or sneer my way, it was Rosalie that came to mind. I often wished I would see Esme in the supermarket, buying food she didn't need.

Jasper just kind of snuck into my head every once it awhile. How he would never talk to me much. The only contact I really had with him was when he and Alice took me to the hotel to hide from James. When he told me I was 'worth it'. Well, what a good way to lie to me.

* * *

Today, school was uneventful. As usual. I listened to Jessica talk about Mike and pretended to pay attention. It didn't take much to get her going, but she didn't ask me any questions about him so I could deal with it.

Angela invited me to a party in Port Angeles with her family. I politely but firmly declined. I didn't want to hear rumors passed around about me from her family. I think she knew that I wouldn't go because she just smiled like she understood. But how could she? No one knew what I was going through. Nobody _could_ know. They weren't the ones who had their heart ripped out. They weren't left in the woods after being told they were unworthy. Nobody truly knew.

Then, after school, I saw Charlie in front of the house as I pulled into the driveway. He was still in his police uniform. I stepped out of my truck and met him at the porch, suddenly nervous. He doesn't ever wait outside for me unless he wanted to tell me something.

"Hey Bells. I have to go meet someone at the station. Something about a missing person report." Was that it? That's why he's still in uniform?

"Okay." Why'd he have to come outside and tell me?

"Also, I've been talking to Billy. He said that Jacob has been really wanting to see you. You need to get out, Bella. Not just to the supermarket but actually see someone. Jacob would be happy to help you." There it was. That's what was on his mind.

I quickly nodded while he got into his car and drove away. Maybe it's not a bad idea to see Jake. Jacob never hurt me by leaving. He didn't go out of his way to tell me that I was worthless. Maybe he could help me.

Sighing, I made my way up to my room. I dropped my backpack on the floor and opened my desk drawer. Digging around, I found Jacob's number scribbled on a small piece of notebook paper. He had given me his number when I went to the beach with Jessica and Angela. Then after that, he told me he was a werewolf. I was so open minded that I believed him. That was before I met him. That was before everything got messed up. Before I got messed up.

I went down stairs and picked up the phone, dialing. I really hoped he would pick up. Jake was the only person I really had left. Charlie would never understand if I came to him for help. Thankfully, I heard his voice on the second ring.

"Hello?" He sound more gruff than the last time I saw him.

"Uh yeah, it's Bella. My dad told me that you wanted to see me?"

"Bella!" Now he sounded embarrassed. I somehow possessed the ability to make every conversation awkward. I shook my head.

"Yeah, so I was wondering if it was a good time to come over. It's okay if you don't have the time. I'll just leave you alone." I didn't want him to think that I was intruding. I haven't talked to him in a good several months. He had every right to not want me to see him. But Charlie said he wanted to see me.

"No! I mean yes! I want you to come over! I've missed you Bells." He spoke frantically now, afraid that I wouldn't come. Well, he had every reason to be afraid.

"Okay, I'll head on over. See you soon."

"Be careful, Bella." I hung up. Now that I thought about it, I really missed Jacob.

I grabbed my keys and ran out to my junk truck, hearing it groan to life. I smiled. Finally, I had some sort of hope. However small it was. Jacob was going to help me. He would help me.

The turns to get to the reservation weren't hard to remember. I used to come here a lot with Charlie. We would visit Billy and eat dinner.

That changed for the most part after me and Edward got together. He told me that Jacob couldn't be trusted with me. He would make excuses for me not to go. He would take me with him to some dinner or make me spend the weekend at his house. Looking back, he tried to control everything I did. Of course, I was dazzled at the time. Not realizing what was happening. The sad thing is that I still love him.

I tightened my hands on the steering wheel as I felt the familiar pain in my chest. No. I'm not going to think about him tonight. This was me and Jacob. I wasn't going to fall apart. I had to be strong.

As I made the final turn, I already saw Jacob in waiting for me in the drive. As soon as I was out of my truck, I was in his arms.

"Jake!" I squealed in delight as he spun me around.

"Missed you Bells. I really missed you." He looked sincere when he put me down. I smiled and started walking with him up to the house. He opened the door for me and directed me to the kitchen. I pulled out a chair and sat down.

The kitchen was small but well built. We had fit everyone in here for Christmas dinner one year. That's Charlie, Sue Clearwater, Leah, Jacob, Paul, Embry, and I. That's alot of people to fit in a 15 by 20 space, but not impossible.

Jacob sat down next to me and scooted us closer together. We sat in a comfortable silence until he asked me the one thing I wanted to forget about.

"So, how's things with the Cullens?" His blunt words brought a fresh wave of pain to my chest. I just wanted to run away and hide all over again.

This was the reason he wanted me to come over, I realized. Not to see me. So he could hound me for information like everyone else I know. He wanted me to tell him that I was perfectly fine. Well I'm not. I don't think I'm ever going to be.

"I'm fine." I managed to croak out. He looked like he didn't believe me for a second. His once hopeful face turned demanding.

"I thought you were over those bloodsuckers. It's been over four months, Bella!" I didn't say anything in fear of my voice breaking.

Why did he feel the need to do this? Why did he have to crush my newfound hope as soon as it came? Why couldn't he just keep this happy? Instead he went for the kill.

I sat there breathing deeply until I felt Jacob shaking. He grabbed my arm and had the look of death on his face.

"Jacob! What the hec..." He cut me off by thrusting my own arm towards my face.

Crap!

He saw the cut. I'd been dumb enough to pull my sleeves up without noticing. I mentally cursed myself. What was I going to do now?

"Bella, what is that?" His shaking was even worse now. I was worried that he'd shift before I could get away.

"Nothing." I said quietly. Jacob grew enraged at my obvious lie.

"I'm not going to ask again. What. Is. That.?" He was getting up in my face now. Almost pinning me to the table. He needed to back off.

"Nothing!" I yelled and roughly jerked my hand back. I tried to get to the door, but he jumped in my way.

"Is this what you've resorted to, Bella? Really? That's pathetic." I saw red. How dare he call me pathetic when he hasn't seen what I've been through! He hasn't been next to me through all of this. He didn't know how Edward left me in the woods alone. He had no idea of how bad my depression had gone.

"Don't tell me, Jacob Black, that I'm pathetic! You don't know what I've been through." White hot anger pulsed through me.

"The bloodsucker broke up with you. Get over it!" He shook his head. "You overreacted then, and you're overreacting now. This is exactly why they left!" That stopped me. That _completely_ stopped me. All of the pain I'd been pushing away came back full force. It felt like my heart was going to explode right there. My breath started coming out in short pants.

Coming here was a mistake. I needed to get out.

Jacob stopped short too. He stepped back from me and brought his hand up to my face. "Bella I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"No!" My rage came back, blazing.I moved around his huge frame and tripped over a chair to get outside. I was slightly more lucky with the porch steps and made it down them safely. When I got into my truck, I saw Jacob open the front door. He started running towards me, but I started up the engine and sped off as fast as one could with a 50 year old truck.

I was rigid the entire ride to my own house. My mind was still reeling from the heated argument in Jacob's kitchen.

When Jacob told me that I drove the Cullens away, I almost fell apart right there. I know it's probably true, but hearing it from someone I was close to just hurt.

I won't let myself cry while driving. I wouldn't give Jacob that satisfaction of my pain. It was easier to focus on my anger. I couldn't let myself break down now. Not now.

* * *

Charlie was home when I pulled up. I glanced in the rearview mirror to make sure I looked decent. When I deemed myself good enough, I stepped out of my truck. Charlie wasn't outside, so I could use a minute to compose myself.

Charlie was in his chair watching a movie when I walked in. He gave me a bright smile.

"Hey Kiddo, how was Jake's?" He's excited that I'm supposedly 'moving on.' Might as well let him keep believing the lie. It would be better for everyone. I put a wide smile on my face.

"Great! We had lots of fun by the beach." I forced myself to sound excited and happy. There was no need to burden him with my problems. If anything, I wanted to protect my father as much as I could. He didn't need to know how broken I was.

I noticed that it was almost 6:30. Charlie would be getting hungry by now.

"What do you want to eat, Dad?" I would busy myself with cooking.

"Spaghetti." He wasted no time answering me. Had I neglected to take care of my father like I should have done?

I walked into the kitchen and prepared to boil the pasta, getting the pot and package from the pantry. When that was done, I put the sauce on and waited. My thoughts kept creeping back to Jacob, so I settled for doing homework at the table. Trigonometry, I think. I vaguely heard Charlie cheering on a game in the living room.

After about twenty minutes of studying, I drained the pasta. I made the rest of the meal, and then pronounced it time for dinner. Making our plates- mine with as little as possible- I sat down and waited for Charlie.

Dinner went silently. Charlie devoured his, while I just picked at my food. I wasn't hungry and was quickly becoming sick just looking at it. Thankfully though, Charlie finished up and went back to his game. I washed dishes and then told Charlie that I was going to read for a bit and go to bed.

I sat on my bed as soon as I got into my room and finally let the tears fall. I wasn't putting up a show for Charlie right now. He was occupied with the T.V.

_"You overreacted then, and you're overreacting now. This is exactly why they left!"_

I'm still wrapping my head around the phrase that had hurt me so much. I shuddered when I realized that everything Jacob said was right. It was my fault that Edward and his family left me. They were doing themselves a favor. Getting rid of the human who was too 'in love' to be of any use. I was never any benefit for them. I was a pest to be eliminated. God, I really am pathetic, aren't I?

My tears turned into painful sobs, barely being kept quiet. I can't believe how stupid I was. How much trouble I put his family through.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I was crawling to my closet and finding the hidden blade. I know that I promised myself I wouldn't do this to my body again. But what was I supposed to do after having my heart broken? _Again. _I had no one else to go to. Jacob probably hated me now and Charlie would never understand me. I had to do it.

My fingers gripped the blade and brought it down to my arm. Right beside the old scar, I dragged the blade across my skin, hissing at the pain. Dropping the razor, I brought my arm up to my face and compared the two cuts. _There. Now they match. Good._

At least this time I had the decency to wipe my arm of with an old tee-shirt. I left the blade in the closet, and shut the door. I wrapped the shirt around the cut and layed down in bed. I cried silently for most of the night.

**A/N: Yeah, Bella's emotions are running everywhere.**

**I do realize that in the book, Bella doesn't find out about the werewolves til later. I made him a wolf earlier for a reason. **

**Only a few more chapters until we meet Major Whitlock:) **

**Please review, and I'll send a sneak peak!**


	6. Something Wicked, This Way Comes

_**Sorry, I've some serious writer's block, but it's getting better so..Yeah. Really sorry, but I can't really help it. **_

_**Oh and I actually started a new blog that I'm really excited about, so if you would check it out, I would love you forever. I already love you guys forever, but I would love you even more. I would...Send you virtual cookies. Or brownies, or pie, or...Cupcakes. You get the picture! Anyway, the link is on my profile!**_

_**Now that I'm getting back into my writing zone, I have so many new ideas! Most of them are odd character pairing. I'll have more about that on the new blog. Just another reason to go check it out:D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it. *Shrugs sadly* Maybe one day. **_

_**Beta'd by **_AliceTheSaxophonePlayer _**Thank you!**_

I didn't bandage my arm anymore. I didn't want to be noticed, and the cuts weren't _that_ bad. They were still red and it hurt. A lot. I wore an over-sized hoodie to keep them hidden. It's a good thing that I live in Forks, where I wouldn't be questioned for my everyday sleeves. It is the only way I know how to hide them other than makeup, and I didn't have the patience to put that on the cuts; it burned.

It's been around two weeks since I last talked to Jacob. Two weeks since our fight, and I've only gone downhill. I cut more, almost every day. I don't try to heal them anymore. I don't care if they get infected.

I can pretend to be useful. Make sure Charlie gets fed, not eating myself. Keep him happy and healthy. Then, when the door closes and everyone is gone, I can be the real Bella. The broken, miserable, and pathetic girl who isn't good enough for life.

Jacob hasn't called me; not that I expect him too. He was right about everything. I'm the reason that the Cullen's left. I am pathetic. It is the ugly truth. Maybe I'll learn to accept it someday. That's all I really can do. Live my empty life.

I've accepted that the cuts are a part of me. I'm in too deep to quit now. I'm too _hurt _to stop now. No cares enough to stop me anyway; I wouldn't. Who would spend time trying to dig me out of this hole? At this point, I don't even want help. I don't want to get better. I'm not trying to kill myself, but I can honestly say that I wouldn't care if I ended up doing it. This world would be so much better without me.

* * *

It's Friday and I have no school, thank God. It is some day for all the teachers to be in meetings or something. Whatever, it just means that I am free of having to sit through evil stares and awkward moments. It also means that Charlie would be leaving for a fishing trip later tonight. He's been going more and more often lately, almost every weekend. I think that it might be to get away from me. That thought brings more guilt and pain to my heart. I'm driving my father out of his own home.

I try to take advantage of the free day and sleep in, but I fail terribly. I really should have known better; of course I wouldn't sleep. _When was the last time I actually, truly slept? _I decide to just lay in bed, thinking about nothing in particular. If only I could always be like this. _Not thinking. Not caring. Life would be so much easier. Less confusing._

I briefly wonder if everyone thinks like that, and I'm the only one who can't find peace in my own mind. It wouldn't surprise me, really. I've never fit into my own life or family. Not even as a young child. Renee has always been the most outgoing person I know. She was always talking about booking hotels and plane tickets for vacations that we couldn't afford when I was with her. After my lack of talent with ballet, I fought her tooth and claw every time she tried to sign me up for some activity. Softball, piano lessons, soccer, she tried everything. Renee wanted me to be the perfect daughter, who was good at everything. Who was the most popular girl in the school. Well, we all know how _that _went. _Why didn't she throw me out sooner? _

I was more the laid back type, preferring to be home at midnight rather than out at a party with strangers. I tried to steer Renee away from her crazy and unrealistic dreams. That was relatively easy because she shifted interests so fast. Only that meant I had to constantly remind her that we were tight on money and couldn't pay to go to Hawaii for a week. I ended up taking over most of our finances at fifteen years old because I couldn't trust Renee with it.

After she met Phil, Renee became more tame. I could trust him to keep her from doing something stupid. He could support and love her. Her attention was on Phil and I knew that there was no room for me anymore. They had money now and wanted to travel, so, I left. I freed them from being held back.

By the time I actually got out of bed, it was after two in the afternoon. _Holy crap. I just wasted my entire day. _After getting over my shock, I realized exactly how nice it was to relax for one day. Even though I slept very little, I still felt slightly refreshed.

I took a shower and went through the motions of getting ready for my day. I picked out a pair of baggy jeans and a green tee shirt. I slipped on a black hoodie. To others, I'm sure I look like I'm rocking the homeless person look. I don't care though, it's comfortable.

On my way jogging down the stairs, _just my luck, _the bottom of my jeans catch on the last step, causing me to take tumble to the floor. I gasped in pain, laying on the carpet for longer than may have been necessary.

"Owww, Damn!" _God, that hurt!_ I felt the area where I knew a bruise would be soon. The impact shouldn't have hurt like that, but my body is getting weaker with malnourishment. I'm getting plenty of cuts and bruises without even knowing where they were coming from.

I pulled myself up and limped to the couch, laying down. I turned the television on and started watching the first thing that was on. It was some reality TV show that had all those cheesy dramatic noises. My side stopped hurting, but I went ahead and laid there for a couple hours anyway._ If I'm going to waste my day, I might as well do it right. It's not like I have anything better to do. _

At around six, Charlie walked in through the front door, coming to sit in his chair on the other side of the room. He looked like he had something to say, and my father hardly ever talked to me anymore. I suppose that's my fault though; I've been pushing him out for the last several months. And -_ No! _I pushed the thought out of my head before I could have another breakdown in front of Charlie. I muted the show I as watching and turned slightly towards him, giving him a questioning look. He seemed to understand me and started talking.

"Um..I won't be back until Sunday night, and I have a bunch of supplies that I need to get loaded into Billy's truck when he comes by. Would you mind helping me?" A billion thoughts and questions muddled my mind when he said Billy's name. _Does he know about mine and Jake's fight? Does he know about the cuts on my arm? Did Jacob tell him? _The warning flashes were going off inside my head. What if Billy does know and tells Charlie? I can't do that to him.

I quickly realized that I had been silent for the past minute, and Charlie was staring at my face, confused.

"Uh, yeah, just give me a second." I quickly gave him my answer and was proud to hear that my voice only shook slightly. Not enough for him to notice my panic. He walked outside to wait for Billy while I got up. I struggled to keep my breaths even, and keep myself calm. I wouldn't put it past Jacob to tell someone. If he gave me the chance, I would still be his friend, but I don't trust him anymore. Not after the argument we had. Not after the things he did. I've never seen him get that furious. Not even when he started phasing.

After a few minutes, I heard a truck pull in the drive, right beside my truck. My nerves heightened considerably, but there was nothing I could do to prevent Charlie from going. After a few more moments of inner conflict, I made my way outside to help with loading Charlie's fishing gear. I prayed to whatever God was out there that Billy didn't know.

Opening the front door, I saw Billy in his wheelchair talking to my dad. They were laughing and messing around, so I wasn't going to freak out yet. Maybe he actually didn't know. Maybe it'll be okay.

When I saw _who_ was in the driver's seat of the cab, all hope vanished, and I suddenly wanted to run away. It was Jake in there, who looked like he was sulking. Of course he didn't want to be here. He was the last person I wanted to see. He didn't give me any eye contact at all, for which I was grateful. I'm afraid that if I look at him, I'll lose what little control I have over my own emotions.

I walked down the porch steps and grabbed a couple things from the large stack of supplies that Charlie had in the front yard. Fishing poles, bait boxes, and some other things that I didn't really understand the purpose of. Charlie pulled himself away from Billy and picked up a couple boxes and set them in the bed of the truck. I followed him and put my armload in there, too.

"Jacob, you gonna get out of that truck and help us?" I looked over and saw Charlie looking through the cab window and trying to talk to Jacob. Jake glanced at me with a look of pure hatred in his eyes before answering my dad.

"You guys look like you can handle it yourselves."

Okay, so he did, for sure, hate me. There was no chance of salvaging our friendship. I looked down, blinking away the traitorous tears that threatened to fall down my face.

Jacob is drifting away like everyone else is. Actually, no. Drifting away wasn't right, this was more like crash-and-burn. It only took ten minutes to lose him. Ten minutes for him to lose whatever faith he had in me. It didn't matter now; he was just another person to add to growing list people I'd lost.

I didn't hear Charlie answer; I imagined that he was giving Jacob an odd look. I quickly busied myself with grabbing some more boxes and taking them to the back of Billy's truck. I didn't look at Billy either, I kept my gaze at the the ground, focusing on staying together. I heard my father's footsteps behind me as he started helping me again.

After another fifteen minutes of tense silence, everything was loaded into the truck, and Charlie was getting into the cab.

"Bye, Bells. Be careful!" I nodded.

"Of course, Dad. Always am." I forced out a enthusiastic smile. "Have fun!" Jacob stomped on the gas, and the three of them were gone, gravel flying in my general direction. I was alone now.

I stood in our driveway, staying calm for about a half of a second before pulling open the door to my own truck. I frantically started up the engine. I had left the keys in there, knowing there wasn't a danger of anyone stealing this rustic beauty.

I didn't know what I was doing or where I was going, but I pulled out of the drive anyway. I just needed to _go._ I have to get away; I can't do this. I turned the opposite way from where the reservation was, not going anywhere in particular. Just driving. My breathing was quickening rapidly, coming out in short pants. I had a million thoughts running through my mind, but I really wasn't surprised anymore. Most of them included Jacob.

No matter what I told myself, Jacob was not just 'somebody.' He wasn't just somebody from school or a face that I'd passed by. He actually meant something to me, and now he hates me forever. I'm never going to get him back.

God, why did I just

have_ to drive everyone away? What's wrong with me? Why did I have to be so repulsive? It's not fair!_

I was beginning to have a panic attack. Thank God there were no other cars on the road tonight, or I would've crashed into someone already. Against my better judgment, I kept on driving, pushing my truck as fast as it would go. I watched the yellow lines of the road go by, not even trying to calm myself anymore. Really, what good did that do? It was better to just get it out now rather than later. Of course, having a breakdown while driving wasn't the best of ideas, but since when did I have the most ideal plans?

I could see a turn in the road coming up. There was a railing on the edge and a large steep hill running down from it. I smiled in bittersweet realization. Finally, I have a permanent solution to a permanent problem.

If I just kept on driving straight, right over that railing, it would all be over. All I need to do is speed up just a little bit. If I press my foot down on the accelerator a little more, there would be enough momentum to flip my truck right over that railing and roll down the hill. I could picture my truck wrapped around one of those trees down there with me in it, dead.

I was about a half of a football field away from it now. My heart was pounding, but I welcomed it; I welcomed the rush. It would be over soon anyway.

This world would be better off without Bella Swan.

I had my mind set; I was going to do this. I briefly looked down at the steering wheel that my hands were gripping. _It will be a shame though_, I thought, _that my beautiful truck will be destroyed_. I didn't dwell on that thought though; nobody else would want it. Nobody else would want me.

No one loves you. Do the deed and end yourself.

I want it; I want it so bad it hurts. I just want to rid the world of my filth. I've been afraid to do it with the razor blades. That would've made a mess and would hold a bad image. The chief's daughter, committing suicide in her closet. I won't burden Charlie like that. This way, it would be an 'accident.' I just got into an accident and flipped my truck, killing myself. The only person who would have suspicions would be Jacob, but it doesn't matter anyway. He hates me now; everyone hates me now, including me.

Are you happy now, Edward? This is what you wanted, isn't it? You never loved me. Your family never loved me.

I deserve far worse pain, but I'm a coward. I'll be crushed and die quickly. I'll be long dead by the time anyone finds me; I won't have to see anyone's face. But...what if I don't die?

What if I fail?

If I don't die, people _will_ find me. What will they think? Will Jacob tell everyone that I tried to kill myself? What will Charlie think? How bad will the pain be?

No! I slammed on the breaks at the last minute. Thankfully, I wasn't in the no-going-back zone yet. Unfortunately, my trucks breaks have worn down with its age. I never took it to the shop and had work done on it like I was supposed to. I cursed myself for being so freaking stupid. When I did stop, I had hit the railing. I was, thankfully, still on the road, and the railing didn't break when the nose of my truck hit it.

My hands were shaking so bad that I struggled to turn the engine off. I ripped the key out of the ignition and tossed it across the leather seat that was riddled with rips and ragged edges. Not caring that I'm stopped in the middle of a road, I crossed my arms over the steering wheel and laid my head down on them.

What did I just do? I can't believe how close I was to wrecking my car. I wanted it! What's wrong with me? I...I can't trust myself anymore. Didn't I just say that I wasn't going to kill myself? And now here I am, looking for opportunities everywhere. I'm pathetic.

I let the tears come then; there was no stopping them if I tried. I'd kept them in for too long already. I couldn't stop, so I didn't. I cried gut-wrenching, painful sobs that no one should ever hear. I cried into my arms for what seemed like hours. The hole in my chest just got impossibly bigger and nastier.

People who say that time heals everything are lying through their teeth. Time heals absolutely nothing and only worsens the pain severely. Time slowly kills you, makes you broken and unworthy. Yes, time doesn't heal; it destroys.

After a while, I finally became mostly quiet, although there were still some tears and an occasional sniffle. As I was trying to shut out everything, I heard what sounded like a gust of wind and the shuffling of leaves. Except it sounded...off. I don't know. It was just weird.

I looked up with blurred vision. Frusturated, I wiped at my eyes so I could actually see clearly. I saw a trail of disturbed leaves being blown up in the air. It kept going, and I could catch a glimpse of...blond hair? _What?_

It was gone in less than half a second before I even had time to properly see it. I saw it though; it was...what could do that? Move quickly enough that I could barely see it. The only thing that would be capable of that would be...a vampire. My eyes widened.

No. No, it can't be. It's not. Don't even think about it, Bella.

"No, it's not. It's not. No one was here. No one was here. No one was here." I desperately whispered this mantra frantically to myself. Weren't you supposed to have hallucinations or something right after a near death experience? "No one was there. You're going crazy, Bella. You're going crazy. You're crazy; no one was there. There wasn't a _vampire _running right in front of your eyes." I squeezed my eyes shut, refusing to believe what I saw. I didn't see it.

What if they came back?

No. No, Edward told me that none of them wanted me. He said that they hated me. That I was just a play-thing, a toy. They would never come back to Forks, Washington. At least, not while I'm still here.

I want them back; I want to hug all of them, but they hate me. But it doesn't matter what I do. I'm a stupid human who got trapped in the world of the supernatural.

After another ten minutes, I realized that I was still in the middle of the road. I leaned across the cab seat and found my keys that I had flung there. Quickly starting up my truck, I pulled out and high-tailed it home. I refused to think about what I had witnessed, refusing to believe it. Everyone else probably already thinks I'm crazy, and I probably am. I tried to tell myself that it was a figment of my imagination, but I knew it wasn't. Deep down, I knew it wasn't.

By the time I arrived home, I was so confused and ashamed at my own actions that I simply needed a release. I have gotten so used to this feeling that I'm not even surprised anymore. I am, however, surprised that I had gotten so close to death today. I never thought that I would go that far. But the idea appeals to me even more now.

I wasted no time running inside and to my closet. I grabbed the blade with no hesitance now. This is my way of coping; there's no use in denying anymore. It was who I am, a failure. I am now the person that I always told myself I wouldn't be when I was growing up. I remember my few friends making fun of those people back in Pheonix. If only they saw me now. They'd point and laugh, and I'd deserve it.

Since no one was home, I decided to go to the bathroom this time. I never cut in there when Charlie was home. No, only in my room then. I once cut myself with my razor in the shower purposefully. Not with the one that I usually used, but I was desperate, and the clean up was easy. Everything went right down the drain with the sweet smelling bubbles.

I sat down on the floor and put my back up against the wall. I let the tears come out as I made the first cut. My tears were full of shame and pain. I let more fall as I brought the blade to my skin again. They were streaming down my face at a vicious rate now.

I was half way through the third cut when I heard a bang on the front door downstairs. The blade fell out of my hand and onto the floor with a loud thump. What had I just heard? That wasn't Charlie; he would've just walked right in. I was breathing hard and I stayed completely still.

Everything was silent for the next five seconds until the bathroom door was ripped open.

Oh my God.

I was staring into the eyes of someone I had _never_ thought I'd see again.

_**What did you think? Love it or hate it? Leave a review and let me know! I be posting a lot sooner next time, now that writer's block isn't in my way.**_

_**Again, please go check out my blog. Links on my profile.**_

_**Until next time...Bye!**_


End file.
